


Old Flames

by winterisakiller (sparkinside)



Series: Tom & Callie [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Past Relationships, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 19:40:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18321821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/winterisakiller
Summary: We’re drawn back into the flame when we both should have stayed away.





	Old Flames

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on a Frank Turner song of the same name. I haven’t written anything vaguely smutty in a very long time and today this idea came to me and I ran with it. 
> 
> This is un-beta’d so please forgive any mistakes.
> 
> Many thanks to [RedKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune) for letting me bounce this idea off you. Yes, you get to post twice this week now.

The first thing Callie Williams was consciously aware of was that there was a warm, solid form pressed tightly against her back. She blinked her eyes open, squinting in the sunlight bleeding in from the window. She turned slightly and felt the arm wrapped around her torso tighten.  _ Damn _ . The thought passed sleepily through her mind.  _ Please tell me I didn’t _ . She closed her eyes briefly in a silent prayer and turned her head enough to catch glimpse of the person behind her. Tousled auburn hair and the strong, straight nosed profile of a sleeping Tom Hiddleston greeted her.  _ Damn. Damn. Double damn _ . 

Of course he was in her bed. She bit back the groan the threatened to spill from her lips. She should have known this would happen. It always happened. Why she hadn’t turned tail and left the second she’d seen his handsome, smiling face last night she’d never know. Callie hadn’t planned on going to the club but it was her first free night in far too long and Julia and Gretchen had all but dragged her out the door. She’d missed them and missed the hustle and bustle of the city at night; missed getting dolled up and dancing to the wee hours of the morning. In all honesty it hadn’t taken much to convince her to go once they’d gotten her out of her small flat.

The club was packed as they weaved their way inside; Gretchen knew the owner and had been able to get them in ahead of the massive line of people out front. Callie could feel the bass line thrumming in her chest and closed her eyes revealing in the feeling. She’d been working too hard; far too many long nights and weekends. Tonight, here with her friends was, honestly just what she needed. Julia had disappeared to the bar once they’d found and secured a table, promising to return with drinks as soon as she was able. Callie tossed her bag onto the seat beside her and watched the mass of people dancing, losing themselves in the music and each other. Gretchen shouted something at her though she couldn’t hear the words over the crush of sound around them. Callie simply nodded and watched Gretchen disappear into the crowd.

Julia returned shortly thereafter drinks in hand and a smile on her face. Callie took hers gratefully, enjoying the burn of the alcohol as it slid down her throat. God, she needed this. Pleasantly warm and slightly unsteady on her feet, Callie made her way through the mass of people onto the dance floor and allowed herself to relax into the steady beat of the music. She moved her hips in time with the beat, hands raised above her head, eyes closed as she allowed the music to flow around and through her. She’d always loved dancing, losing herself to the music. It was a freeing feeling and one she’d desperately missed.

As the song changed her eyes opened, scanning the crowd around her. She blinked in momentary confusion as a familiar face came into her view. She felt her heart lurch in her chest. Of all the damned places he could possibly be, why here? Why now? She watched as his blue eyes widened in surprise, he’d obviously spotted her as well. As the lights flashed overhead, Callie turned away and hoped to lose herself in the music once more. Just because he was there didn’t mean she had to go anywhere near him. She could be strong.

Callie felt warm hands settle on her hips, pulling her back into a solid, masculine body. She didn’t have to look behind her to know who it was; she would know Tom’s touch anywhere. She shivered as she felt the brush of skin against hers as he moved her hair off her shoulder and his warm breath tickled against her neck. “Hello darling.”

She should push him away, should tell him in no uncertain terms that she didn’t want a thing to do with him. But his hands felt like heaven on her. Fighting against it was near on impossible. It always had been. From the moment they had met all those years ago there had been something magnetic and powerful between them. Friendship had only ever been a stepping stone and they’d quickly fallen into bed. It had lasted for nearly a month before life and circumstance had torn them apart. He couldn’t stay in one place and she couldn’t leave. He lived in the spotlight and that was something she’d never wanted. So they had parted ways though the flames between them had never fully died.

They’d seen each other a handful of times in the intervening years and each time had ended in exactly the same way; with them naked and writhing against one another. It didn’t seem to matter how they fought against it. Their chemistry had always been explosive, time and distance didn’t seem to make any sort of difference. And just the same, they’d part knowing they whatever they felt, it wouldn’t work between them. They were too different, wanted different things. And it never failed to break her heart.

Wordlessly, they danced together; lost in both the music and in each other. This was a terrible idea and Callie knew it well. But knowing it didn’t stop her from melting into his touch. She craned her neck as he placed warm, wet kisses against it. One hand held firm to her waist as the other slowly raked up and down her form, pulling her tighter against him. He ground his hips against the swell of her ass and she gasped as she felt the strain of his erection. He was pure sin and god she wanted him.

Callie didn’t fight as he pulled her towards the side door or when he ushered her into the car that was waiting there. She hadn’t blinked an eye as he rattled off her address to the driver. His lips crashed against hers, his hands tangling in her hair. His tongue traced her lips, asking for admittance which was gratefully granted. She lost herself in the feel of him against her, tasting the whiskey on his warm breath. Tom pulled her roughly onto his lap, holding her body tightly to his. Callie’s hands wandered down his torso, tracing the hard lines of his body before coming to rest on his hips. “Want you,” she breathed into his mouth as she ground her hips into his, needing the friction. Her body was a live wire beneath his hands and she wanted more; needed more.

They rutted against each other, a crude pantomime of the act she knew would follow once they arrived at hers. His fingers pianoed their way beneath the hem of her skirt and traced against the smooth skin of her inner thighs, pulling a breathy moan from her lips. Higher and higher they climbed, so close to where she needed them but never quite reaching. A hiss fell from her lips as the car slowed to a stop and Tom pushed her back from him, his blue eyes stormy and dark with lust.

“Soon,” he whispered as he reached over and opened the door. They both scrambled out of the car and up the stairs of her building. He pushed her roughly against the wall beside her front door, kissing first her lips then trailing down her cheek to her neck, sucking against the flesh he found there. Callie groaned at the sensations coursing through her. She needed more. The hazy part of her mind that was still capable of coherent thought shouted at her that they needed to get inside the flat and soon or he would very likely take her where they stood. Not that she would have complained. Though explaining that to the neighbors would be tricky and embarrassing.

Her hands planted firmly against his chest, Callie pushed with all her might and Tom took two stumbling steps backwards. Panting, she turned enough to pull her purse from her shoulder and root around helplessly inside for the keys. In her flustered state it took what felt like an age until her fingers found cool metal. She swallowed the yell of triumph that threatened to erupt from her, focusing instead on steadying her hands enough to get the key into the lock and open the door. She and Tom stumbled clumsily inside the darkened flat and she remembered at the last moment to kick the door closed behind them.   

Their clothing was left trailing behind them as they stumbled down the darkened hall towards her bedroom. Tom lifted Callie in his arms, kissing her soundly before dropping her onto the unmade bed. His lips found her neck once more as his hands continued their decent down her body, tracing small circles over the swell of her lace covered breasts and her bare stomach. They traced the line of her navel once before running slowly over the top edge of her silk and lace knickers. She moaned appreciatively in his ear, needing more, her own hands running up and down the smooth skin of his back.

His fingers moved slowly below the waistband of her underwear, tracing against the small thatch of curls before dipping into the slick flesh beneath. Callie gasped, her hips canting into his hand as she worked to match the rhythm of his fingers. His thumb circled her clit lightly, exerting just enough pressure to pull another mewl from her lips but not enough to quench the fire he’d lit inside of her. He continued to kiss and suck at her neck as his fingers worked her higher and higher. “Please,” she cried, not sure if it was a plea for him to stop or to go faster. All she knew was that if he kept this pace she would surely lose what was left of her mind.

She heard and felt his chuckle against the sensitive skin of her neck as his fingers pumped faster in and out of her, his thumb rubbing against her clit with firmer, more deliberate strokes. Callie felt the coil in her belly tighten as she climbed higher and higher. His name fell from her lips in a strained whisper as the world around her contracted to a pinpoint before bursting into wave after wave of sensation and color. She felt his hands tracing the curve of her hips as she slowly came back to herself. Her head was swimming and she felt blissfully drunk with pleasure. “Hi,” she breathed, a soft smile spreading across her face. An echoing one spread slowly across his in response.

Tom’s lips found hers once more. The kiss was gentle but sure and his hips rocked soundly against hers, the subtle but sure promise of what was to come. She rocked back against him, needing the friction building between them. The need to feel him inside of her, filling her completely, was overwhelming. Her hands drifted from his shoulders, slowly down his back to settle on his hips. He was still in his trousers and that was something she needed to rectify and quickly.

He laughed against her lips and pulled back to help her with her task. Callie worked to loosen his belt, pulling both it and the button of his trousers open. She pulled the zipper down with care and working in tandem with Tom, helped to push them off his hips and down his legs. She noted with a smirk that he’d worn nothing beneath. Once he’d freed himself completely of the offending garment, Tom turned his attention back to her, his fingers once again resting on her hips before hooking into the waistband of her lacy underwear and deftly pulling them down her hips. Her bra quickly followed suit.

Callie moaned as she finally felt him against her, skin to skin. She’d almost forgotten how wonderful it felt to have him naked and willing between her thighs. He kissed her firmly on the mouth, his tongue pushing between her lips to explore the warmth of her as his hands tangled in her hair to hold her against him. She shivered against him and felt him shiver in turn. Slowly, his hands fell from her hair, traveling in feather light touches down her shoulders, her arms, and settling firmly on the swell of her hips. She spread her legs further and felt the heavy weight of his erection pressing against the warm skin of her thigh. So close.

He kissed her soundly once more. She gasped into the kiss as she felt the head of his erection push against her opening and heard the catch in his breath as he seated himself fully inside of her. His lips brushed against hers before pressing against her cheek and downwards to her neck. Callie lifted her hips, urging him to move. She needed him to move. He let out a hiss of air and rolled his hips into hers. A groan of delight fell from her lips as she canted her hips against his, slowly matching his rhythm.

Gasps and sighs filled the room. Her arms wrapped around his back, fingers digging into his shoulders as they raced towards completion. His hands in turn, rested firmly on her hips and she knew there would be bruises in the morning. She would cherish every one of them. He breathed her name and his hips snapped into hers, his rhythm faltering. He was close. His hand trailed between them, fingers rubbing her clit firmly. She let out a mewl of pleasure as she felt the familiar tightening in her belly once again. So close. God, she was so close. His fingers continuing their maddening pace. His rhythm sped then faltered and a long, low groan fell from his lips. She felt him spill inside of her as she crested over the edge.

Tom kissed her soundly before rolling onto his back and pulling her tightly against him. Their heavy breathing filled the darkened room. Callie rested her head against his chest, lulled by the strong and steady beat of his heart. She didn’t want to move, didn’t want to leave the warmth and comfort of his arms; as fleeting as she knew it would be. Sleep pulled her slowly down into its seductive embrace.

Blinking herself back into the present, Callie rolled carefully from his strong embrace. Tom grumbled sleepily but did not wake. She padded quietly to the bathroom, pulling her robe from the back of the door and sliding into the chilly fabric. She finished quickly, washing her hands and heading back into the bedroom. She was surprised that he was still there, that he hadn’t snuck off in the middle of the night. It was uncharitable but it wasn’t as if he hadn’t done it before. Talking after these…encounters was painful and awkward at the best of times. There was still emotion between them, still a fiery passion, but all the impediments from before were there as well. They were still two different people who wanted two different things. As she watched him sleep she found herself hoping that maybe, just maybe this time it would be different.

Only time would tell.   


End file.
